The Legend Of Zelda: The White Elk Of Destiny
by tenmaoni
Summary: On Hiatus! A young woman and her white elk, are sent by the the Queen of Eluna, the neihboring kingdom of Hyrule, to visit the King and his daughter Zelda. LinkxOC.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, I would like to, but I don't.

* * *

The Legend Of Zelda: The White Elk Of Denstiny

Prelude

A cloaked figure stood at the top of a hill, looking over a vast field with a thin fog spreading over it. The hood of the dark blue cloak was up, for protection from the gusts of wind. A sudden high pitched call caused the figure to turn, and a large, white elk slowly trotted up to the top of the hill. The figure removed the hood, to revile a young girl with pointy ears and blonde hair, looking to be about 18 years of age. She smiled at the buck, stroking his muzzle, "I think we're almost there Thor," she said quietly, wondering if she was right. The elk snorted, causing the girl to laugh slightly. She sighed, stretching her arms, "Guess we better go," she explained, placing the hood back on her head. She then put her foot in the right stirrup and mounting the elk. Thor grunted slightly and then cantered down the hill, setting a slower gate as he reached the bottom.

To tell the truth, she had no idea if she was getting any closer to her destination. She was not familiar with this landscape, with any landscape for that matter; she had a horrible sense of direction. The Queen of Eluna wanted her to go meet her sister's daughter, the Princess of Hyrule. Which was a bit odd, but who refuses a Queen. Maybe it was just an elaborate plan to get her out of the castle. But, she didn't even live in the castle! She only went there everyday because her grandmother worked there. But then again, Queen Tira didn't seem to like her brother-in-law. _That's a terrible way to keep in touch with family, _she thought to herself. She decided to stop thinking about the Queen's family problems, and concentrate on actually finding Hyrule.

She was glad that it was so early in the morning, that way she might get to the castle before it got dark. Thor suddenly picked up his canter to a gallop, causing the girl's hood to come off with the sudden burst of wind. She laughed, "Bored already," she didn't bother to put the hood back on, knowing it would just blow off again.

* * *

Rather sort...oh well...review if you like it 


	2. Chapter 1

I was originally doing this story based of the Hyrule in Ocarina of Time, but I like how it is in Twilight Princess so I changed this chapter around to fit it.

Declaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda

Chapter 1

Link sighed, leaning back against the large oak tree that he was currently sitting in. Epona was just below his branch, grazing silently on the green grass. It was only midday, and he had found nothing to do all day but lounge around. It was a nice break, but he was rather bored. Epona snorted, picking her head up to stare beyond the tree. Her ears twitched forward, interested in something that she was looking at. He sat up and stood on the branch, turning to see if he could look through the leaves. Link grumbled, having to climb higher into the tree, getting his hat stuck in some branches in the process. He left the hat where it was and finally got to a branch with a view, he was too late though, as he turned to look around all he could see was the retreating figure of someone on an elk? And it was a white elk at that, that was rather unusual….wasn't it?

He was pretty sure he didn't recognize whoever had just past him. He managed to pull his hat out of the tree, climbed his was down, and finally dropped down next to Epona. He secured his sword and shield on his back, and then mounted her. He then turned her toward the direction of the castle and kicked his horse into a canter.

----------------------

The girl on the elk was a little uncomfortable to say the least as Thor carried her through the town surrounding the castle. Everyone was staring at her! She was just glad that it wasn't dead silent, she would be just a little discouraged to ride up to the castle gates and complain that the town of Hyrule was a very unpleasant place. She could just imagine being chased by an angry mob of people.

She made her way slowly through the crowds of people, Thor's cloven hooves clip-clopping on the stone blocks that were in intricate patterns all around them. She made her was toward a large fountain and looked around to find where the entrance of the castle would be. She looked around and spotted very large archway that lead to two big oak doors staring her right in the face.

She had to stop the elk as she approach the large doors leading to the castle that was being guarded by a couple of guards.

"What's your business girl?" said one, approaching her.

She swallowed, "Queen Tira of the Kingdom of Eluna sent me here." She said firmly.

"Do you have proof?" the same one asked. She took out a letter and handed it to the guard, who snatched it away. He read it, and then looked up at the blonde haired girl, "Proceed to the stables, your…uh…animal will be placed into the royal stalls. This man…" he whistled to one of the guards at the archway, "will then escort you into the castle." He said, signaling for the doors to be opened.

The guard that was selected was a young man, he grinned up at her. He was handsome, but Thor did not appear to like him, for when the guard took his bridal, he tried to bite him. "Hey, be nice!" she said sternly and apologized to the guard and told him that he didn't have to lead the animal. The guard chuckled and said not to worry about it.

"It's a very fine animal, never seen a white elk before, must be rare," He said.

"Yes, he is rare, very rare actually." She said, patting Thor's neck.

--------------

Link rode up on Epona just as the doors closed. "Ah, Sir Link, come for a visit." the head guard said.

Link smiled, "I followed someone on a white elk up here…" he said.

"You mean the young woman…she's just up there." The guard pointed.

"A woman?" Link looked confused.

"Yes, from Eluna. The Queen is the King's sister-in-law I believe, you might be able to catch her, I sent her to the royal stables." He pointed out, having the gate opened.

"Thanks," Link said, kicking Epona.

--------------

'This is rather big…' thought the girl from Eluna. She dismounted and followed the guard in, Thor walking closely behind her. There were many stalls, most of them occupied with horses. A big, brown horse stuck its head out over the wooden door, and she gently pat its forehead. Thor pushed gently on her back, wanting her to go faster. "Alright, don't push," she said, walking a little faster. The sound of hooves clip-clopping on the stone floor caused her to turn around. A young man, wearing a green tunic and hat, on a rather large horse came walking towards her. And she though the guard was handsome! He had short blonde hair and two metallic blue hoop earrings in each of his pointy ears. He stopped the horse, and looked down at her, his ice blue eyes seeming to penetrate through her and down to her soul. Thor brushed her shoulder, allowing her to break eye contact with the stranger.

"Sir Link! How would you be this morning?" The young guard greeted the green clad Ordonian.

"Great, and you," Link said, looking away from the girl to look at the guard.

"Just escorting our lovely new guest to the castle," the guard grinned over at said girl, who went a little red.

"Do you mind if I take her, I need to see the King myself," Link commented, dismounting from Epona.

"Not at all…..trying to have her all to yourself huh?" the guard asked.

"Huh? No, it-it's nothing like that!" Link explained, his face turning bright red.

"Sure, I believe you," said the guard. He chuckled to himself, then brought Link and the girl to some empty stalls.

Thor grunted when the girl turned to leave, she gave him a sympathetic smile and walked back to him. He nuzzled her cheek, "It's alright, nothing will happen to you, I'm sure someone will be in these stables for the night," she said gently, stroking his face.

Link took this time to study her profile. She was a pretty girl, with green eyes and blonde hair that went slightly past her shoulder. He couldn't tell what she was wearing, for her cloak was covering everything, but he guessed she was wearing either blue or green. She turned slightly and caught his eye, but then returned her gaze to the elk. She smiled at him, and gave him one last pat before she turned around. "You are very affectionate towards your animal," Link commented, leading her out of the stables.

"He doesn't like to sleep alone in stables. When he was just a baby, the stables he was in caught fire. They managed to get him out, but his mother died. The stable owner gave him to me, I'm not sure why though. He told me that white elk were an animal of destiny or something like that," the girl said, trying to remember.

Link smiled slightly, "Maybe he was trying to tell you something," he said. The girl shrugged, and turned to look at Thor before they left the royal stables.

"I'm Link if you didn't hear." he said, smiling at the girl.

"Firnthowen," she said, smiling up at him.


End file.
